


Pillow Talk

by Bullsfish



Series: Only For You [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Office, Extra, Implied/Referenced sex toys, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, POV Katsuki Yuuri, after sex - Freeform, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullsfish/pseuds/Bullsfish
Summary: After some vigorous sex, Yuuri pauses for a moment to just enjoy the moment with Victor.--An extra snippet in Yuuri's pov set after chapter 7 of I'm The Office Slut, Shhh.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait but as my school year is nearing its end, deadlines are piling high and taking all of my focus (I've even dreamed about my school project multiple times now).
> 
>  
> 
> In case this is the first fic you're reading from this series, I suggest you backtrack to part 1 of the series! This will make a lot more sense if you read the main story at least until chapter 7 first.
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully you'll enjoy this small extra as I work on the next actual chapter!

Yuuri felt sated, satisfied, distracted from reality in an oddly pleasing way. Victor was laying next to him on the narrow bed and playing with Yuuri's fingers absent mindlessly, spreading them and wiggling them over his face making the omega tickle. Occasionally the alpha brushed against the reddish bruises left from their handcuffed activities, gently soothing the skin with soft fingertips and making Yuuri sigh.

 

As much Yuuri loved the sex and the animalistic passion they had for each other, he had come to love this part, this calm peace of _after_. Just laying together like anyone, like any normal couple. And even if they weren't, and would never be, Yuuri was coming to accept that now, he could still have this and that brought a smile to his face.

 

Victor looked barely awake beside him but even he was smiling — Yuuri watched him from the corner of his eye, watched the way the alpha’s gaze wandered around Yuuri's bedroom taking in the familiar nicknacks Yuuri had collected over the years as well as everyday items of his life. Finally, the Russian's eyes settled on the folded blue glasses set the bedside table.

 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, letting go of the omega's hands to pick up the glasses, “I didn't know you wore glasses?”

 

Yuuri folded his empty hands on his stomach awkwardly, missing the gentle touch already. “Oh… well I do. Though, I suppose these days I mostly wear contacts when I go out.”

 

Victor hummed, turning towards Yuuri enough to drop the glasses on their place on the omega's face — reflexively, Yuuri pushed them up his nose a little. Old habits die hard.

 

“I think they suit you,” Victor said, smiling wider now, ”They make you look… softer, in a way. Cute.”

 

Yuuri blinked, blushing high on his cheeks. Before he could figure out a comeback though, Victor snatched the glasses away to try them on himself.

 

“Wow!” The alpha yelped. “Yuuri, you're blind!”

 

“Hey!”

 

Victor laughed, waving his hands in front of himself like he was walking around in the dark, “I can't see anything!”

 

Yuuri huffed slightly dramatically and shifted to pluck the glasses away from the alpha mocking him but stopped and gasped quietly instead as Victor's gift inside him shifted along with him. The alpha gave him a knowing smirk when Yuuri froze and almost moaned out loud. Yuuri closed his eyes to block out the incredibly sexy view of Victor laughing at him all tousled up and wearing Yuuri's glasses like a hot school teacher. The omega could feel a fiery blush in his face and chest.

 

“Yeah, well,” Yuuri cleared his throat to move on, abandoning his plans of taking the specs back and instead trying to viggle his hips into a more neutral position, “welcome to my world I guess? I've had glasses since I was like ten or something…

 

“My mom only realised I needed them after I came home one day bloody nosed from walking straight into a street sign, I never saw it coming — and I hadn't told anyone I couldn't actually see a thing of course.”

 

Victor chuckled sympathetically at the last part, muttering something about Yuuri being stubborn from the moment he could walk. At Yuuri's pout the alpha laughed again, changing tunes to a more cheerful declaration, “Aaw, Yuuri. I bet you were just an adorable kid!”

 

Yuuri snorted, “Oh, please! I was fat. And blind, obviously.” From the day he was born, Yuuri had had plush cheeks and a figure where chubby baby fat lingered a lot longer on his stomach than on the other boys in Hasetsu. It was something he had been very self-conscious about for a long time in fact. Figuring out he had needed to add glasses to that had not been a happy conclusion at the time for him, dus the walking around basically blind.

 

Victor though didn't seem to mind the image of a wandering plumb toddler Yuuri as the alpha only cooed even louder, “Aaw, chubby baby Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri blushed and spluttered, not exactly expecting such an enthusiastic reaction. Victor only hummed happily at Yuuri's trashing and pulled Yuuri's right hand into his again own to start playing with his fingers.

 

Yuuri looked at Victor, really looked at him — at the blue rimmed glasses still perched high on his perfectly straight nose and slightly flushed cheeks while the alpha babbled on quietly about cute children. Yuuri looked at Victor's ethereal silver hair fanned over the pillow messily but impossibly graciously and the easy, heart shaped smile curving on his pink lips. Yuuri watched his long fingers dancing over his own tanner ones, weirdly complementing each other in their different skin tones — every so often Victor's fingers rubbed casually over Yuuri's ringfinger.

 

  
_Cute children, huh…_ Well, there's a thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments! I'm getting around to answering all of them slowly but surely and I really do appreciate the love! < 3
> 
> Next chapter of ITOSS is on the makes but like I mentioned, the next month has me very busy and sleep deprivated.
> 
> I'll see you next time!


End file.
